Una vez mas se necesita al gran heroe
by CFasUzNS
Summary: En la aldea de La Hoja ya han pasado tres meses desde que La Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja acabó; hay una ambiente pacífico no solo en Konoha sino también en las demás aldeas las cuales todavía mantienen su alianza shinobi… Sin embargó también van ya 3 meses desde que su héroe Uzumaki Naruto desapareció...Sin embargo las cosas están por cambiar no saben que el peligro se avecina pero n


Un día como cualquier otro en Konoha; el día soleado, una brisa refrescante, los niños jugando, y los adultos celebrando 3 meses de paz absoluta se podía ver un ambiente calido, armonioso y sobre todo se notaba la paz, aquella que su héroe siempre quiso. Pero también había melancolía puesto que al atardecer se realizaría una reunión para honrar a su héroe al cual ya muchos creían muerto sin embargo, sus amigos, la vieja Tsunade y sus personas más allegadas sabían que alguien como Naruto no moría tan fácilmente, en aquella batalla no encontraron su cuerpo por lo cual aún tenía la esperanza de ver a su amigo rubio

En la entrada de la aldea.

¿?- Valla por fin he llegado, ya van 3 meses, me muero de ganas por ver cuanto han cambiado las cosas.

Aquel sujeto misterioso, un chico de 17 años, encapuchado, al parecer de cabello rubio y ojos azules, capa roja, un traje negro completamente con dos remolinos rojos en ambos hombros; entraba por la puerta principal de la aldea, y es interceptado por 2 cuidadores de la aldea los cuales lo miran extraño y le interrogan.

Cuidador 1- Quítate la capucha y dinos quien eres y de que aldea vienes – le preguntó

¿?- Se quita la capucha- Vamos chicos no sean así creo que me conocen o no? Jejeje

Cuidador 2- Con cara de sorpresa- No puede ser... eres…. NARUTO!... donde has estado se te creía muerto

Naruto- jajaja tómalo con calma, responderé todas sus preguntas pero antes quiero ver a la vieja supongo que me extrañará… -serio- además hay varias cosas que tengo que informarle

Cuidador 2- Vale pero deberías apresurarte al atardecer se hará una reunión en tu memoria y no creo que sea bonito ver a un muerto viviente jejeje

Naruto- ¿me creían muerto?- con cara divertida- jajaja, bueno supongo que me lo merezco por desaparecer 3 meses… pero ya les aclararé que hice en esos meses, bueno ya me voy, con lo que me han dicho me tengo que apresurar más no me gusta que crean que me tomen por muerto- decía rascándose la nuca y con una risita-

En eso desapareció en un destello amarillo...

Cuidador 1- valla si ya no necesita el modo Kurama para hacer eso, hasta se ve más fuerte. Sin embargo que será eso que le querrá decir a la godaime se ha puesto muy cerio al mencionarlo.

Cuidador 2- pues si, parece estar más fuerte pero no es sorpresa; es de naruto del que hablamos jejeje, y si, te doy la razón eso lo ha puesto muy cerio, pero no te preocupes de ser algo grave ya la godaime les informará a la aldea.

Mientras tanto en la torre Hokage se encontraba la Godaime, Tsunade Senju, con la mirada perdida por la ventana de su oficina y pensando- Ya van tres meses Naruto, donde estás idiota- se le podía ver como unas lágrimas se escapaban al recordar a aquel chico que consideraba como su nieto; pero al estar perdida en sus pensamientos no notó que alguien había aparecido en un destello en su oficina…

¿?- ¿ Porqué lloras vieja?- con cara divertida-

La godaime se sorprendió y se quedo pasmada sin moverse… ella reconocía esa voz y ese titulo… así solo la llamaba una persona muy querida para ella… Naruto Uzumaki, en eso se dio vuelta y se le lleno la cara de lágrimas al ver a la persona que tenía ahí enfrente y sin perder mas tiempo se le lanzó y abrazó tan fuerte que pudo jurar como le tronaban los huesos a aquel chico

Naruto- Valla vieja, parece que tienes mas fuerza que la última vez, ese enfrentamiento con Madara te hizo sacar mas fuer…- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que de un momento a otro se encontraba enterrado en la pared de la oficina por un puñetazo de la Godaime.

Tsunade- Idiota! Te he dicho que no me llames así-aún con lágrimas en su rostro- sin embargo lo desenterró y lo volvió a abrazar ahora con un poco mas de delicadeza- Donde has estado mi pequeño-

Naruto- Valla oba-chan apenas me ve y ya me da un puñetazo y luego me abraza veo que sigue siendo bipo…- no terminó de hablar porque vio a una Tsunade con una vena en la frente y un aura asesina- ( con cara nerviosa) etto… bipo…bipo… etto ( pensando: mejor cambio el tema que sino termino en el hospital sin siquiera tener una hora aquí) etto…y como ha estado oba-chan!- con una sonrisa-

Tsunade- Idiota! – le dio otro puñetazo y lo enterró en el piso- 3 meses y lo que se te ocurre es decir '' ¿y como ha estado oba- chan con una risa de estúpido?'' donde has estado todo este tiempo, te creíamos muerto y mas importante aún porque no has avisado ni que costara tanto mandar un ave mensajera diciendo ¡que por lo menos estabas vivo!

Naruto-( Con cascaditas en los ojos)- pero oba-chan déjeme explicarle T.T


End file.
